


Betrayal

by Shadow_Assassin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Bad peter, Betrayal, Devotion, Dragons, Hurt, Killing, Love, M/M, Mind Games, Pain, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, client - Freeform, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Assassin/pseuds/Shadow_Assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Wade wasn't the one to betray anyone. Not after being with Peter. No. Its the other way around.</p><p>Yet somehow Wade always ends as being the bad guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" Wade please." Peter begs. His mask had been pulled off to expose the younger man's red and tearful face.

" Why Peter? Why did you do this?" Wade asks, tears falling from his own eyes to be caught in the fabric of his mask where he straddled the young Hero so he couldn't move.

" I didn't. I didn't do any of that I swear. Wade you have to believe me. They are lying to you. You know I would never do that. I was helping him." Peter cries and manages to get one of his arms free. He reaches out towards his lover but the Mercenary moves out of his reach before forcing the arm back into its place, pinned under his leg.

Wade shakes his head. " No Peter. They told me what you've done. I've seen it, I was right there! Why do you continue to lie to me! Why do you keep trying? I say you."

Peter shakes his head franticly. " N-no. No you know I never did that. I would never do that. You don't understand." He says trying once again to struggle from where the

" They where children Peter." Wade whispers as he reaches his hand towards his own leg.

" What children? I don't understa-" Peter stops, his Hazel eyes following Wade's hand before looking back up at the Deadpool mask with look fear from where he lays pinned under the larger man. " Wade please! I-"

The Hero's plea is cut short by the ring of s loud gun shot echoing through the air.

Wade stares down at Peter. A bullet wound making the boy's face bloody as the crimson liquid streams out of the new hole in the Spider's head.

" Why Peter?" Wade asks again. " After six years it had to come to this. I thought you loved me. I thought you loved being a hero for your city." He cries, consumed by sadness, guilt and confusion.

"Why?"

________________________________________________________________________________

[: Days Earlier :]

" He's been involved in the experimentation of a new enhancement on humans. "

" What do you mean?" Wade asks warily.

" Young Parker hasn't worked for Stark industries for over Three years now Mr. Wilson. This is a new organization under the name of Cypress. Much like the Weapon X program. They specialize mainly on the enhancement of humans by working on children." The client says pulling up images on a screen in the dark room.

The scream flashed with multiple images of children screaming in pain as their skin appeared to be burning from the inside out from what ever was inside them glowing with an Erie blue hue.

Wade swallows. ' No. Peter wouldn't do this. He's Spider-Man. He's Peter Parker. He works in a lab owned by Tony Stark. He is young and fresh out of collage. He's part of the avengers. Peter would never do this, these pictures could be from any number of places. Maybe from some other lab that worked on making multiple human torches because apparently Jonny Storm wasn't enough. '

Deadpool is pulled away from his thoughts as a video starts to play. This time the subject is a teenage boy, maybe fourteen years old strapped to a medical bed. The boy had noticeably light blonde hair. Platinum blonde with odd violet eyes.

Two men walk into the screen where the un-conscience boy lay. One dressed in an expensive suit, hair styled back with glasses, favoring away from the camera. The other a young brunette in a white lab coat.

There was no doubt who the soft, disheveled brown hair belonged to. Wade had run his fingers through it thousands of times.

Peter turned so the camera could see his face directly as he started to speak to the man.

" Plasma infusion was a success. Vitals are returning to normal and he shows do signs of rejecting the dosage. This is our most successful test. I'm working on examining more results as to explain why the slight difference worked. I think it has to do with the fact that he has a foreign type of DNA with unknown proteins." Peter pauses, looking at the man. " He's not a mutant no, he is claimed to be another race all together and the evidence adds up to make this statement true. He looks human on the outside but inside he is truly amazing. "

Peter continues to speak to the man. Going into fine detail about the boys anatomy.

[ How would they know something like that without having to-]

" I'm sure you of all people can imagine what the young boy had to go through for such information to be obtained"

( -cut him open )

Wade shivers involuntarily as his memories are forced to resurface, momentarily making him relive through the experimentation done by the Weapon X program. The people, the tools, the death, the pain, the dead pool...

" We need you to take young Parker out. He is the lead scientist in the experiments."

' No this isn't Peter. I would know if he was doing this. I would notice if there was something wrong, something different. He doesn't look at things with that cruel look of a crazed scientist. He looks at things with observation and curiosity.'

" I don't believe your evidence. It's a video that could be of anything. Maybe he really is doing this for reasons I yet don't understand. Any of this could be edited in some way. The only thing you have against him his what come out of your mouth and I'm sure that's not worth a shit." Wade snarls.

" It's proof you want?"

________________________________________________________________________________

The following day after Peter left for work but not before pecking Wade on the cheek good-bye Wade returned to the possible client, possible murder victim for so called proof against his lover. 

Despite his earlier confidence in Peter's innocence he couldn't ignore how nervous he was. The night before he had pressed Peter for questions related to what the boy was doing at work but would receive a confused smile and half answers when questions coming onto topic of the experimentation was brought up.

Wade knew the man was lying about Peter. It was the only logical thought possible.

Sadly logical thoughts where thrown out the window when he was led to watch Peter. Logic is useless when your mind is being played with like a toy. Deadpool was in a trance twisted what he say, making him only see what he most feared.

Wade missed all the small details in what he was watching to everything I frog if him was only a mind game. Too occupied watching Peter emotionlessly cut into someone to see their internal anatomy as the screamed into a muzzle to notice how Peters eyes weren't quite the right color, or that he was missing that nick on his ear he received in a fight so it looked like he was the owner of a stork bite.

Because if this, that is how Deadpool decided we could indeed need to rid the world of such an evil. Even if it would kill him having to live with such a pain for eternity.

________________________________________________________________________________

Deadpool decided he would Kill Spider-Man instead. So that maybe he wouldn't have to see is love when he killed the monster under the suit. It would be done quietly and private.....

It would have worked fine if Peter hadn't sensed Wade pull out the gun. It would have worked if Peter Haden't turned around to so innocently ask what he was doing.

Peter had his mask in his hands when he turned to look back at Wade who had been uncharacteristically quiet. Big doe eyes looked back at his lover before down at the gun pointed at him.

" Wade what are you doing?" Peter asks again much more nervous.

It killed Wade to see Peter's confused and innocent look when e truly knew what kind of monster he was.

Spidey dodged the first bullet as it whizzed by instead was easily knocked down and pinned by the larger man, first gun clattering to the ground somewhere.

" Wade!" Peter shouts in alarm as he tries to push the man off.

Deadpool ignores Peter's call as he grabs the smaller's small wrists and pinned them under his own legs for where he straddled the Spider.

" This isn't funny Wade. Please stop. "

" I'm not being funny Peter." Wade says

Peter stiffens under him. " What are you doing?"

" You tortured those people. How could you do that? I thought you where a Hero Peter. You where New York's Hero. You where my Hero. And then you turned around and spit in our faces as we looked up to you. But of all things you could have done it had to be the torture, the experimenting?"

" No! What are you talking about?" Peter yells trying to thrash again as tears stared to form as he panicked.

You know what happens next...

It was the hardest thing Wade had ever done.

________________________________________________________________________________

[: Two days after :]

" Mr. Wilson. I'm here to talk to you about the Death of Peter Parker," Steven Rodgers says quietly as he walks into the small room.

Wade doesn't look up from the cold surface of the table In front of him.

" Wade I'm truly sorry for your loss. Peter was a great kid. I need your help to see if we can figure out what exactly happened to him. We aren't sure for the reason of his murder.

Wade had made sure to cover himself well. He knew how to commit this crime without getting caught even by the highest intelligent surveillance when he wanted to. It was part of his job after all.

( Peter was the only one who ever truly loved us. Why is he gone? Why did we do this?)

" Was Peter acting oddly or out of character at all before his death?"

" No?"

" Where you aware of any bounties for him?"

" There have always been many bounties for Spider-Man,"

" Yes but we're looking for anything against Peter. Not Spider-Man." Steve says from his spot across the table.

[ Peter is Spider-Man. Why do people never seem to understand that without the broken and beautiful person under the mask there is no Hero. You'd think a fellow Hero would know that much.]

" There was one," Wade says.

The solider is about to say something when someone barges into the room.

" Sir there is a breech in containment!" A particular blonde teen says. Details catch Wade's trained eyes. The hair is a large sign as it seems to reflect the light to make it look almost white. The boys eyes are a mix of many hues of deep purples with an oddly slitted pupil. He sees patches of the teens skin seems to noticeable morph as he stands there, turning into thick scales. That's when he notices the huge scaled bat wings connected to the boys back.

'Dear God is that what Peter was turning him into?' Wade mentaly questions, the sight of the kid feeling like a knife being twisted into his sternum.

" Vaughn!" Someone snaps pulling the teen away from the door.

" I'm sorry sir." A russet haired girl about Peter's height says taking the place of the younger teen. Her large wings blocking the view of the other, their dark color seeming to suck the light out of the room. " Sorry for interrupting. There has been little memory improvement, he got lost again." She says her dark and calculating eyes momentarily scanning over the Mercenary making him wish he had his mask before exiting the room, pulling the younger with her.

' Did Peter make that too? It was like being in a room with the element of death.'

" Who was that?" Wade asks after a moment.

" She's our newest recruit. Been with us almost two years. She's already one of our best combat trainers," Steve shakes his head. " She's extremely dangerous. All I'm allowed to tell you is that she is an assassin with much more skill then myself."

" Okay, but what about the other one? What are they?" Wade asks interested about who she is if at all.

( She was like sixteen. I'm sure she's not that great. Could easily take her out if it was a challenge worth the time) White says in an depressed tone.

[ You don't know that and would you shut it?]

" Vaughn. He arrived about four months ago. Was in critical condition, close to death. "

( Because of Peter,) White says switching back to the normal tone the box took when bring up their lost love.

"As for what they are in not sure. In short they are shape-shifters, dragons. Max, the female says they are called Enderings. They are both born naturally. They don't have any traces of human DNA, Decedents of some lost race from Earth's long history according to her. " The soldier sighs. " Vaughn has something wrong with him. Something to do with his blood. His advanced healing seems to be trying to kill him by attacking his own nervous system. Peter was working with Banner and Stark to find a way of curing him or at least helping him. "

" Peter was helping him?" Wade asks, horror setting into his stomach.

" The treatment being given ti Vaughn was formulated by Peter. Kid used not to be able to stay contious longer then a minute because of what was going on inside of him. Thanks to Peter it's now possible that Vaughn could be recruited for training but he still suffers from hallucinations as memory loss. Quite often due to the fact he still hasn't been cured, only momentarily helped... In many ways his case is similar to yours. I think that's why Peter was so devoted to his work for him. Said he wanted to wait until he saved Vaughn before telling you about it."

Wade stares at Steve as the soldier gives the place where the boy had stood a while ago a blank stare.

" I don't think he will survive without Peter to continue his work. Bruce couldn't understand Peters notes and we can't de-code them. Why he had to do that goes over my head."

' No,'

" It was all just a mind game." The witch whispers in his mind.

Now looking back on the memory Wade could see all the imperfections and lies in the ever so convincing proof he had been given.

He'd killed not only his love. But also stripped the teen of a chance at life Peter had been offering him.


	2. Deception

" Wade do you know who murdered Your boyfriend, Peter Parker?" Steve finally asks. 

Wade looks at the table in front of him unsure how to answer. " I -" 

( Don't say it. It makes it too real.) 

[ You need to confess your Sins] 

" - Mr. Wilson. I need you to come with me. I'm sorry Mr. Rodgers, something has come up. Mr. Wilson is being requested under a stage two emergency." A woman interrupts. 

" Under who's authority?" Steve asks.

" I'm afraid that's classified. Now Mr. Wilson if you come with me."

" Wait. Wade, can you answer my last question?"

" I Don't." The Mercenary responds. 

[ Stop lying. No more lies! Look at what lies have done, They have only stripped us of Our only love!]

' Just this one. The last one.' 

Steve watches Wade as he the Anti-Hero stands. He looks over at the woman waiting for him only glancing back at the super solider once before being led off. 

" What am I being requested for?" Wade asks once he's sure Steve isn't still staring at his back. He was sure Steve could see right through his lie.

When the woman doesn't answer Wade stops walking, about to say something only for someone to abruptly cut in front of him, dragging him away by the fabric of his clothing. He looks down to see its the teenage girl from earlier trying to drag him away. 

Wade plants his feet only to trip over himself when she continues to walk, un-phased by the resistance. " What are you doing?" He asks in annoyance, " Aren't you supposed to be watching that other boy-"

" Isn't he supposed to be in medial treatment with Mr. Parker? " She cuts in. 

Wade shuts his mouth as guilt over takes him once more. 

" Thought so."  She says. 

" Where are you taking me?" 

" A broom closet." She responds.

" I'm not-"

" And then I'm going to kill you." 

Wade isn't sure how to respond at first but in the end starts to chuckle. " I'd like to see how that works out for you. Maybe you haven't heard but I'm-"

" Immortal? So is my mother. " She says before Wade is rather forcefully shoved into a quickly opened door. " Hold still." 

" What are you-" The Merc attempts to speak before being cast into darkness. 

( Does she have to cut off every one of our sentences?) is the last thing White gets to complain belfry he too is separated from Wade as he enters Death's presence. 

________________________________________________________________________________

" Wade,"  A familiar voice hums. 

" Death," Wade responds warily. 

" It's been so long. Why have you been avoiding me?" She asks, a cold hand trying to caress his cheek. He moves his head away and takes a step back to separate their personal bubbles. 

" No, I'm sorry Hun but I Have Peter,"

" No you don't silly. You gave him to me remember? He belongs to me now. Just as you do now." She purrs taking a step closer. Wade blinks as watches as the beautiful skeleton vanishes suddenly.

" Okay." He says to himself glancing around not sure as to what just happened. " Um, hello?"

" Good Lord do you know how jumbled of a mind you have? Took me long enough to penetrate it much less try to sort through it. Why do you small creatures always crest your own elusion when you come here? It's truly annoying." A new voice says causing the Merc to flinch in surprise.

" Holy mother of-"

" Holy? Human, I promise you I am anything but Holy." The dragon says with a dangerous look of amusement. 

" May I ask who or what are you?" Wade manages. 

The creature ducks down to become somewhat eye level with him. The giant creature only able to bring its head down to brush the ground to do so.

" I am the true Death." She says. " The true creature the elusion hides from you. It is a pity you where cursed to be immortal over the love of a figment of your small mind. The other who has done that to you will me highly disappointed when he realizes he is only attracted to an image of mist. Though you have been useful by bringing her into my realm, she is a... Tool I have learned to use." The dragon says, moving to slowly walk around the small man. 

" Something about this really makes me feel like a little hobbit, only I don't have a handy little ring to allow me to run away." Wade more or less mumbles to himself.

" And what is a hobbit?" The dragon asks while turning her large curious blue eyes to look at him. Her glossy black scales reflect the light from an unknown source as she turns again to continue circling the man from a slight distance so she wasn't in need to look strait down to see him. 

" Hobbits are little people, smaller then dwarves. They love peace and quiet and good tilled earth. They dislike machines but are handy with tools. They are nimble but don't like to hurry. They have sharp ears and eyes. They are inclined to be-"

" One of your human fantasies I see." The dragon says no longer interested. " Humans have always been good at creating new stories and creations," she says mildly fond.

" Why am I here? Why haven't i been here before?" Wade finally asks since clearly his hobbit narration was unwanted. 

The dragon stops pacing to instead sit on her haunches. " You haven't seen this place for what it really is before because I haven't needed you before this. You are here Wade, Son of Wil because I need the second Hatchling, the Endering to live. "

Wade frowns momentarily at the interpretation of his last name before responding. " If you mean that boy, I'm sorry but I can't help you." 

" No but your mate could have. He was."

Wade falls quiet, fighting away tears. 

" If your supposed to be death, if you have some sort of power why can't you save him yourself if your so worried about his survival?"

" If you have what you call a healing factor why can't you fight off the disease eating away at your flesh every moment of every day?" The dragon shoots back. " Because it doesn't work that way!....It just doesn't work." 

" Why am I here?" Wade whispers ducking is head in submission to the statement.

" Because I need you. Or more appropriately, your Mate needs you and I need your mate because that hatchling needs him. I can bring him back but in return you will need to care for him."

Wade looks up at the dragon. " You'll give him back?" 

"  Only on one condition. I can't do it without a trade off." 

" Anything you can have anything just please can I have him back?" Wade asks unashamed of his pleading and tears as he cranes his neck to look up at the large creature.

" It isn't something for you to give. "

" What are you taking about? What do you need to take?" Wade asks.

" You need to promise you will care for him, help him." The dragon says with sadness as she gazes down on the broken human at her tallons.

" What are you taking?"

" Wade promise me, promise him. Promise your Spider."

" I promise just please tell me what your going to do."

" I'm taking his ability to die. " She says quietly before turning away. 

" Wade!" He hears Peter yell out before he is once again cast into darkness.

" Wilson!" The girl hisses before glancing behind her.

" What just happened? Is, was that-" She cuts him off by covering his mouth with a hand but he continues to talk from under it.

Her eyes reflect light like an animals before she aggressively moves her hand away to pinch his tongue and pull it as far as it would willingly go out of his mouth before she closes his jaw making him bite it harshly in the process.

" Shut up." She hisses. 

After a moment of silence as she looks at the door of what Wade assumes must be the inside of a custodians closet she pulls him up and leads him out of the small room all the while still pinching his abused tongue, leading him around with it like its some sort of convenient leash. 

She stops causing him to run into her as she glances around. Tony stark passes by sending them a confused look  but then notices Wade utterly confused and hurt expression causing the billionaire to snicker before continuing with his day. 

( What was this persons name again?)

[ She's probably that dragons daughter if that wasn't all just a dream. Steve said her name was Max.]

( is she leading us to Peter?) White asks painfully. 

Max starts to move again, leading him down every which hallway until they came to stop in front of a freezer. 

" You need to hurry. I'm going to grab his body and you need to make for the exit down hallway F4. I've already found a replacement but you need to be out of this building in 45 seconds when I say go got it"

" ey et igh thy ong," 

" Right," She says letting go of his tongue, wiping her fingers on her jacket before opening the freezer she goes in and quickly comes back with a body bag all the while leaving Wade trying not to have a panic attack as the sound of the gunshot echoes in his head, trying desperately not to think of what is in the bag. 

She hands it to him. " Go."

________________________________________________________________________________

Wade lays Peter down on the Spider's own bed. He didn't want to bring him to his own home. He couldn't.

( This isn't going to work)

[ It was a dream. There is no such thing as dragons, they aren't going to bring Peter back, just as Death wouldn't. She's probably wondering what the hell happened while where there. Why we broke down. She just had to approach us like that. She should have known how broken we would be.]

" Maybe it's a way of getting even with me when I broke up with her for Peter." 

[ She isn't the one who made you pull the trigger.] 

' I know.'

( if you hadn't done it we wouldn't be in this mess. We wouldn't be further asking if we are sane because Peter would be here to tell us it's okay. )

" I know," Wade snaps.

" Wade?" 

Wade looks up to see Peter.

Peter is staring at him with wide, horrified and fearful eyes.

" Peter," Wade breaths moving over be near his love only for his heart to break as Peter moves away. 

" Don't touch me!" He says staring at Wade. 

Wade could practically hear Peter's Spidey Sense humming in his mind as the threat stands across from where he lay. 

( That's all we are now)

[ a threat]

( a hate)

[ A fear]

' His killer.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this little spin off seriously needs to be re written so it flows more, I'll do that someday just not right now. Sorry for bad quality but hope you like it somewhat

**Author's Note:**

> So. Hope you liked it. Please comment your opinions and reviews. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Max and Vaughn are characters that weren't just made up. They are from an actual story. Hope you liked their appearances.
> 
> -Shadow-Assassin


End file.
